Jung's Family Story : Don't Leave Us, Eomma
by cayamby
Summary: Karena kelalaian Jaejoong terpaksa meninggalkan keluarga yangbia cintai di Seoul / YunJae [OS] RnR
**Ebby Story Line :**

 **– Jung's Family Story (** _ **Don't Leave Us,**_ **Eomma) –**

Jaejoong–begitulah dia disapa. Ia berdiri di tengah pekarangan rumah yang cukup luas yang ditumbuhi rerumputan Jepang sambil menyandang tas selempang yang tersampir di bahu dan di sebelah kanan kakinya terdapat sebuah koper besar berwarna hitam. Dia berdiri tegak dengan tubuh bergetar akibat menahan isak tangis yang ingin meledak sejak tadi.

Sesungguhnya, ia tak dapat menahan bahkan air matanya sudah tumpah membanjiri hampir seluruh wajah. Napasnya tersendat-sendat akibat terus berusaha menahan isakan. Dia tak ingin beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, tak mau melangkah meninggalkan rumah yang sudah menjadi tempat tinggalnya selama sepuluh tahun; yang telah memberikan banyak kenangan manis dan bahagia serta indah. Air matanya terus mengalir layaknya air hujan yang turun dari langit hingga membentuk aliran sungai di pipinya yang putih. Ujung hidungnya memerah dan kantung matanya kian membengkak saat ia menangis.

Hatinya terasa sangat sakit, bila harus menerima kenyataan–dia harus meninggalkan keluarga yang sangat dicintainya. Suami dan kedua anak yang masih sangat kecil. Ia tak rela juga tak sanggup jika harus berpisah dengan keluarga yang ia kasihi. Matanya tak bisa beralih dari tiga orang yang berdiri di teras rumah yang melihatnya dengan wajah sedih. Ingin sekali dia berlari dan memeluk ketiga orang itu dengan hangat untuk menyalurkan rasa cinta yang ia miliki, namun sayangnya ia tak dapat melakukan itu. Ia akan ketinggalan pesawat yang akan membawanya pergi jauh, sangat jauh.

Menyakitkan bukan, jika harus berpisah dengan keluarga yang sangat disayangi? Tentunya. Hati Jaejoong bagai di tusuk ribuan pedang ditambah lagi sayatan pisau-pisau kecil hingga hatinya tak berbentuk lagi. Air mata itu tak kunjung berhenti keluar dari kedua sudut matanya.

"Hiks.." akhirnya isakan ini keluar dari bibir merah Jaejoong yang basah akibat air mata. Memperhatikan sang suami yang sejak tadi hanya diam. Ia tahu pasti lelaki itu juga merasakan sedih yang amat dalam sama hal dengannya.

Bahkan suaminya pun tak bisa melakukan apapun saat ia akan pergi. Ia mengerti akan hal itu. Dia dan suaminya tak mau terlalu memperlihatkan kesedihan mereka, sebab kedua anak mereka nantinya akan lebih sedih daripada mereka. Mereka berusaha menahan diri agar sepasang anak mereka tidak berpikir negative atas apa yang terjadi sekarang.

Jaejoong menghapus air matanya menggunakan kedua telapak tangan kemudian berusaha tersenyum biarpun dalam hatinya ia merasa sangat sakit. Memperbaiki letak tas selempangnya dan menggenggam pegangan tangan pada koper.

" _Annyeong_." ucap Jaejoong dengan suara sedikit tertahan sembari membalik badan. Air matanya kembali jatuh di pipi. Ia masih belum bisa merelakan untuk berpisah dengan keluarganya.

Dadanya terasa sangat sesak apalagi dengan air mata yang tak mau berhenti mengalir. Hatinya makin terasa sakit saat kakinya akan melangkah pergi menjauhi rumah. Tangan kiri Jaejoong yang bebas menutup mulutnya supaya isak tangisnya tak terdengar.

" _EOMMA_! _ANDWAE_!" teriak si bungsu seraya berusaha memanjangkan tangan kecilnya untuk menggapai sang Ibu–Jaejoong–dalam dekapan si ayah yang tentu saja semakin mengeratkan pelukan agar si bungsu tak terjatuh. " _EOMMA_! Hiks! _EOMMA_! _Ajimmaaa_ ~" jerit si bungsu lagi memanggil Jaejoong.

Sementara si sulung hanya berdiri diam dengan wajah sedih dipenuhi air mata sambil memegangi ujung baju sang ayah.

Rasanya Jaejoong ingin menghentikan langkah, melepaskan genggaman di pegangan koper, membalikkan badan kemudian berlari lalu memeluk seluruh anggota keluarganya dan membatalkan kepergiannya, kembali bersatu bersama keluarganya. Ia tak akan bisa pergi jika terus mendengar jeritan kesedihan si bungsu yang terdengar jelas di telinga. Namun, sekuat apapun keinginannya, ia tak bisa melakukannya, ia harus tetap pada tujuannya walau dengan terpaksa. Biarpun jeritan si bungsu sangat memilukan, ia tak mampu melakukan apapun supaya menenangkan buah hatinya. Ia terus melangkah keluar dari pekarangan rumah dengan hati teriris.

Sementara sang suami; Jung Yunho, pria ini juga tak dapat melakukan apa-apa untuk menghentikan istrinya. Yunho berusaha mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh kecil putri bungsungnya yang terus meronta-ronta, menjerit, menangis untuk memanggil Jaejoong agar tak terjatuh. Hatinya pun sakit melihat istrinya pergi dan anaknya yang menangis. Ingin menangis juga? Tentu saja, tapi tak ia lakukan sebab ia tak ingin membuat kedua anaknya semakin bersedih. Ia harus kuat menahan diri untuk anak-anaknya.

" _Eomma_.." suara si bungsu melemah saat melihat Jaejoong sudah melewati pagar rumah. Wajahnya yang sudah dibanjiri air mata terlihat sangat sendu dan lelah. Ya, lelah karena menjerit dan menangis memanggil sang ibu yang enggan untuk berbalik dan mendekapnya memberi pelukan hangat seperti yang ia dapat setiap pagi setelah bangun tidur.

 **xx**

Kicauan burung terdengar saat matahari telah menduduki singgasananya. Suasana langit pun sangat cerah dengan gumpalan awan berbagai bentuk di langit yang biru. Tetesan embun pagi terlihat di permukaan dedaunan yang tumbuh subur. Salah satu rumah di kota Seoul terlihat sangat sepi dan hening, begitu pula keadaan di dalam rumah tersebut.

Para penghuninya duduk diam mengelilingi meja makan di ruang dapur. Si pemilik rumah sekaligus kepala keluarga rumah itu, Yunho hanya melihat kedua anaknya yang duduk berseberangan di depannya. Dua anaknya juga ikut diam tanpa menyentuh makanan yang ada di atas meja di hadapan mereka. Oleh sebab itu, rumah keluarga Jung ini sangat sepi. Tak ada satu pun yang memulai pembicaraan.

Yunho mengerti akan kedua anaknya yang kini bersikap diam, sangat. Ia pun sebenarnya juga diam. Sejak semalam suasana di dalam rumahnya sunyi sepi tak seperti biasanya, saat istrinya masih berada di rumah. Ini pagi pertama mereka tanpa kehadiran _namja_ cantik yang berstatuskan nyonya di dalam rumah.

Tidak ada kata-kata memarahi seperti yang biasa mereka dengar dan juga makanan untuk sarapan yang selalu sudah tersedia. Tadi, Yunho yang membuatkan bubur nasi untuk sarapan kedua anaknya. Ah, dia mengingatnya lagi membuat dadanya semakin sesak. Yunho menarik napas panjang kemudian menghembuskan untuk menenangkan diri. Dia tak boleh lemah hanya karena masalah yang sedang menimpa keluarganya.

Si bungsu bernama Jung Eunsun, meletakkan sendok makan yang sedari ia pegang ke dalam mangkuk berisi bubur nasi buatan Yunho sebagai sarapan paginya. Ia turun dari kursi kemudian berjalan mendekati Yunho. Menyentuh paha sang ayah yang membuat pria tampan itu melihat ke arahnya.

Yesung yang melihat raut wajah sedih Eunsun menghela napas pelan lalu menyelipkan kedua tangannya di tubuh Eunsun dan menggendong ke pangkuannya. Eunsun langsung melingkarkan kedua tangan di leher Yunho, memeluk ayahnya dan membenamkan wajah di bahu Yunho.

Isakan tertahan tertangkap oleh gendang telinga Yunho yang berasal dari Eunsun yang memeluk dirinya. Mengusap punggung gaids kecil dalam pelukannya itu sambil menggulum bibir hatinya. Mendengar isakan tersebut membuat mata Yunho memanas hingga memerah, napasnya sedikit sesak dan genangan air mulai memenuhi kantung matanya, tapi Yunho tetap mencoba menahan air mata yang akan jatuh dengan cara menengadahkan kepala.

" _Uljima_." ujar Yunho pelan setelah berhasil menenangkan diri. Beralih pada putra sulungnya yang duduk diam dengan raut wajah sedih sambil melihatnya yang tengah memeluk putri bungsunya. Yunho berusaha tersenyum untuk anak pertamanya itu, walau Changmin tak merubah ekspresi. " _Uljima_ , Sun - _ah_." kata Yunho lagi.

" _Eomma_.." isak Eunsun dalam pelukannya di leher Yunho. Lagi, Yunho menghela napas.

Biasanya, Jaejoong yang akan menangani si bungsu jika manja dan merengek-rengek, tapi sekarang, _namja_ cantik itu sudah tidak ada di rumah. Keheningan kembali terjadi, hanya sesenggukan Eunsun yang terdengar di ruang dapur rumah keluarga Jung kini.

"Yunho- _ah_ , ini sudah jam delapan pagi."

Yunho menoleh dan mendapati Mrs. Jung, Ibunya tengah berjalan memasuki ruang dapur. Ya, Ibunya. Ia sengaja menghubungi Mrs. Jung untuk datang ke rumahnya. Yunho meminta tolong pada Mrs. Jung agar menjaga kedua anaknya saat ia sedang bekerja. Beruntung, Mrs. Jung mau membantunya dan kini sudah berada di rumah.

"Ye, _eomma_." sahut Yunho. "Sun- _ie_ , _appa_ mau berangkat bekerja." kata Yunho sambil melepaskan pelukan tangan kecil Eunsun di lehernya secara perlahan, namun gadis cilik itu bukannya mau melepaskan Yunho, malah semakin mempererat lingkaran tangannya. "Sun- _ie_.." ujar Yunho lembut.

"Sun- _ie_ , _ja_.. lepas _appa_ mu, nanti _appa_ tak bisa bekerja." kata Mrs. Jung juga ikut membantu Yunho melepaskan pelukan tangan Eunsun, tapi si gadis kecil tetap tak mau.

" _Ani_! Eun mau belcama _appa_." balas Eunsun dengan gaya bicara khas anak kecilnya.

"Tapi _appa_ mau pergi bekerja." Mrs. Jung berusaha memberikan pengertian pada cucu kecilnya tersebut sambil terus berusaha melepaskan pelukan tangan Eunsun di leher Yunho. " _Ja_ , lepaskan _appa_."

" _Ani_!" hentak Eunsun.

"Sun- _ah_..!" nada suara Mrs. Jung mulai meninggi melihat kelakuan Eunsun yang bisa dikatakan menyebalkan untuk ukuran orang dewasa.

" _Eomma_ , _geumanhae_." ucap Yunho menengahi pertengkaran antara Ibu dan anaknya. "Eunsun mau bersama _appa_?" Tanya Yunho yang kemudian merasakan anggukan kepala dari Eunsun di bahunya. "Baiklah, tapi _appa_ harus bekerja, ya? Nanti _appa_ akan membelikan mainan untuk Eunsun. Kita akan bermain bersama dengan Changmin _oppa_." bujuk Yunho sambil melepaskan tangan Eunsun di lehernya.

Akhirnya Eunsun mau melonggarkan sedikit tangannya hingga Yunho bisa melepaskan pelukan anaknya itu. "Pintar.."

" _Yaksok_?" Tanya Eunsun setelah pelukannya benar-benar terlepas dari leher Yunho sembari menatap sang ayah penuh harap.

"Ye, _yaksok_!" sahut Yunho sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya. Dengan senyum mengembang si kecil Eunsun menautkan jari kelingkingnya yang sangat kecil di jemari kelingking Yunho. " _Appa_ pergi yaa.." pamit Yunho lalu mengecup kening anak bungsunya itu.

Mrs. Jung mengambil Eunsun dari pangkuan Yunho dan menggendongnya supaya Eunsun tidak merengek lagi. Yunho bangkit dari duduknya lalu menghampiri Changmin, putra sulungnya yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja tanpa mengatakan apapun padanya. Mengusap puncak kepala Changmin dan mencium kening bocah berumur tujuh tahun itu dengan rasa sayang.

"Jaga adikmu, ya?" pesan Yunho yang langsung mendapat anggukan kepala dari Changmin. " _Eomma_ , aku berangkat." pamit Yunho pada Mrs. Jung.

 **xx**

Meletakkan _remote_ TV yang sejak tadi di tekan-tekan untuk mencari acara menarik, namun tak menemukan satu pun. Jaejoong menghembus napas bosan. Ia terkurung setelah menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini. Tak diperbolehkan keluar padahal ia bukan anak kecil yang harus di jaga ketat atau layaknya calon pengantin yang mesti di pingit.

Menyandarkan punggung pada sofa sembari melipat kedua tangan di dada. Terdiam sejenak dengan pikiran melayang; membayangkan keadaan keluarga yang ia tinggalkan di Seoul. Hampir tiga hari tak melihat mereka. Tentu perasaan itu makin menumpuk dalam hatinya. Apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini? Apakah Eunsun membuat masalah saat ia tak ada? Apa Changmin makan dengan baik–si _foodmonster_ cilik itu susah sekali makan jika bukan ia yang memasakkan. Apa Changmin dan Eunsun bertengkar memperebutkan makanan? Atau mainan? Bagaimana Yunho mendamaikan kedua anak berbeda karakter itu?

Ah, Jaejoong benar-benar merindukan mereka.

Bibir Jaejoong melengkung saat mengkhayal keadaan rumah yang pasti sangat heboh jika ia tak ada. Si bungsu Eunsun suka sekali membuat masalah. Suka merebut makanan milik Changmin, menjerit tak karuan bahkan berteriak yang kadang bisa membikin telinga sakit dan celotehannya yang tiada henti. Bagaimana pula Changmin menghadapi adiknya yang super menyebalkan itu? Pasti mereka sering bertengkar.

Changmin dan Eunsun memiliki karakter yang jauh berbeda. Changmin lebih pendiam meniru ayahnya, sedang Eunsun meniru sifat Jaejoong yang cerewet dan tidak mau kalah. Ia sendiri saja pusing untuk mendamaikan keduanya jika bertengkar.

Ah, meski begitu mereka adalah anak-anak yang Jaejoong lahirkan penuh perjuangan – mengingat ia adalah seorang lelaki yang memiliki kelebihan akibat kelainan genetik yang membuatnya dapat mengandung. Walau melahirkan mesti melalui operasi sesar. Maka dari itu jarak umur Changmin dan Eunsun cukup jauh. Tujuh dan tiga tahun.

Rasa panas di wajah membuat kedua mata Jaejoong berair. Dadanya sesak karena terus memikirkan mereka. Pandangannya mengambur. Memejamkan mata sehingga air itu jatuh ke pipi lalu turun ke dagu dan jatuh di pakaian yang Jaejoong kenakan. Ini sangat menyesakkan juga sakit. Ia ingin kembali ke Seoul, menemui anak serta sang suami. Memeluk mereka dan menjalani hari-hari seperti biasa.

Yunho, apa kau bisa menjaga anak-anak kita dengan baik? Kuhara ya. Aku percaya padamu.

Saat membuka mata dan mengerjap agar pandangannya jelas Jaejoong melihat seorang perempuan paruh baya berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan datar. Ibunya. Apa sang ibu melihat ia menangis? Oh, tidak. Segera Jaejoong membersihkan wajahnya dari air mata yang sempat mengalir dan memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

"Jejung- _kun_.."

Sebenarnya Jaejoong perpaduan darah Korea dan Jepang. Ayahnya berasal dari Korea dan menetap di Jepang setelah menikah. Sang ibu duduk di samping Jaejoong seraya terus mengawasi dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Menangis lagi?" tanyanya tepat sasaran. Jaejoong hanya diam. "Sudahlah, jangan pikirkan laki-laki itu lagi. Dia memang tidak ditakdirkan untukmu."

Jaejoong mendelik mendengar perkataan ibunya. Selalu saja mengatakan hal yang tak ia suka dan membuat perasaannya makin terluka. Kalau bukan karena lupa mengurus surat naturalisasi ia tak akan berada di sini. Di deportasi dari Korea kembali ke Jepang. Duduk di sofa di dalam rumah orang tuanya.

Jujur, ia lebih memilih tinggal di Korea; tepatnya Seoul. Sebab disana ia telah memiliki keluarga sendiri. Ibunya tak tahu betapa bahagia ia saat bersama mereka; ketiga orang yang menjadi bagian dari kehidupan Jaejoong sekarang. Ia tidak ingin mendengar kata-kata yang menurutnya sangat tidak wajib diutarakan.

Mengatakan bahwa Yunho bukanlah lelaki terbaik untuknya dan tak akan bisa membahagiakan Jaejoong hingga sisa umur. Alasan klasik. Dari dulu, ibu beserta anggota keluarga yang lain memang tak menyukai hubungan Jaejoong dan Yunho. Setelah menikah tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang hadir. Sejak waktu itu pula Jaejoong memutuskan menjauhi keluarganya karena tak menghargai apa yang ia pilih.

Padahal telah berulang kali ia meyakinkan bahwa Yunho adalah laki-laki yang baik meski saat itu dia hanyalah seorang karyawan biasa di perusahaan kecil. Berulang kali pula mereka mengatai Jaejoong sebagai seseorang yang dibutakan oleh cinta. Tentu tidak. Sebelum memutuskan menikah ia telah mengenal Yunho dan mengetahui segala tentang lelaki itu. Terbukti bila ia bahagia. Dikaruniai dua orang anak, tinggal bersama Yunho di Seoul.

Saking bahagia ia sampai lupa mengurus surat kewarganegaraan, mengganti kewarganegaraan dari Jepang menjadi kewarganegaraan Korea Selatan. Kalau tidak lupa, Jaejoong tak akan menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini lagi. Si _namja_ cantik memalingkan wajah berusaha tidak melihat sang ibu yang pasti kesal karena tak diladeni.

" _Kaa-san_ sudah memutuskan untuk menikahkanmu dengan anak dari teman _Kaa-san_." Kata sang ibu sembari beranjak dari duduknya.

"Apa?" seru Jaejoong terkejut dan melihat sang ibu dengan tatapan heran, "menikahkanku? Aku sudah menikah dan telah melahirkan dua orang anak. Tidak mungkin aku menikah lagi!" sungutnya tak senang.

"Bercerai. Tidak sulit 'kan?" balas sang ibu yang memancing emosi Jaejoong.

Berdiri dari duduk dan beradu tatapan tajam dengan ibu kandungnya. Apa yang sang ibu pikirkan? Apakah tak cukup menekannya dulu? Sampai sekarang masih tidak bisa menerima bahwa ia sudah menjadi istri dari seorang lelaki di Seoul sana? Benar-benar membuat darah Jaejoong mendidih. Seharusnya sebagai seorang ibu dan istri, ibunya mengerti posisi Jaejoong sekarang. Bukannya membuat keputusan sepihak yang sangat bertentangan dengan keinginan si anak.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya! Sebagaimanapun _Kaa-san_ memaksaku. Aku tidak akan melakukannya! Dia sudah menjadi suami dan ayah dari kedua anakku! Apa _Kaa-san_ tidak memikirkan bagaimana keadaan anak-anakku yang berada di Seoul? Cucu ibu?!" cecar Jaejoong marah. Dia tak perduli siapa yang ia hadapi sekarang, meski adalah ibunya sendiri.

Kalau sikapnya begini, Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan emosi, "aku tak percaya ini. Sungguh!"

"Jejung!"

Jaejoong benar-benar tidak perduli meski suara sang ibu terdengar marah. Melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruang tengah dan sang ibu berjalan menuju kamar yang ia tempati selama ia berada di sini. Bukan bermaksud tidak sopan, apalagi sang ibu adalah orang tuanya, tapi ia tak suka ketika ibunya mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan tentang Yunho. Tidakkah ibunya mengerti perasaannya saat ini? Jauh dari suami dan kedua anaknya.

Sakit sekali, sesak sehingga sulit bernapas. Jaejoong hanya bisa mengenang mereka tanpa dapat menyentuh bahkan memeluk orang-orang yang amat ia sayangi itu. Sampai di depan sebuah pintu, Jaejoong memutar _handle_ dan langsung masuk ke dalam. Membanting pintu menimbulkan bunyi dentuman kuat saat menutup supaya sang ibu dapat mendengar dan tahu bahwa ia tengah marah. Supaya sang ibu mengerti bagaimana sakit hatinya, supaya sang ibu paham aku tak akan mengikuti permintaan yang ingin menikahkan dirinya dengan anak temannya.

Jaejoong duduk di tepi ranjang memandang kosong lantai dengan pikiran jauh melayang. Teringat lagi pada kedua anak yang sangat ia rindukan membuat matanya terasa panas dan akhirnya meloloskan cairan bening. Untuk kesekian kali ia menangis. Ibu mana yang tak menangis jika berpisah dengan anak-anaknya? Ah, mungkin hanya ibunya yang tidak mengerti arti keluarga yang tak menangis jika berpisah dengan anaknya.

Meski lelaki tetapi ia yang telah mengandung, melahirkan serta membesarkan dua bocah lucu kesayangannya. Statusnya adalah seorang ibu. Tentu ia memiliki kasih sayang selayaknya ibu kepada anaknya. Maka dari itu hatinya terasa sangat sakit bila mengingat buah hatinya yang berada jauh. Air mata yang mengalir kian deras sebagai tanda ia benar-benar merindukan anak-anaknya yang masih kecil.

Apa mereka baik-baik saja?

Ah.. Jaejoong mengambil sebuah tas yang tergeletak di atas ranjang di sebelahnya. Merogoh ke dalam dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda persegi panjang, ponsel. Menghidupkan ponsel yang dalam keadaan mati. Setelah layarnya menyala terpampang gambar Changmin dan Eunsun, dua anaknya yang sedang tersenyum. Jaejoong ingat mengambil foto mereka saat sedang bermain di halaman rumah dan menjadikan _wallpaper_. Sebentar, pinggir bibir Jaejoong tertarik ke atas membentuk seulas senyum tipis.

Ada beberapa pesan masuk yang memberitahu jika sederet angka menghubunginya. Jaejoong tahu itu nomor Yunho. Hah.. salahnya tak mengaktifkan ponsel setelah turun dari pesawat. Kemudian menyentuh beberapa digit angka di layar ponsel yang telah ia hapal di luar kepala dan menghubungi nomor tersebut. Mendengar panggilan tersambung beberapa saat.

" _Yeoboseo_.."

Jaejoong amat mengenal suara itu. Si sulung, Changmin. Dia yang mengangkat telepon rumah. Oh, betapa rindu ia mendengar suara anaknya. Lagi, bibir merah _cherry_ itu melengkung membentuk senyuman. Ia senang mendengar suara anaknya.

" _Yeoboseo_ , Min _ie_." Katanya membalas sapaan Changmin.

" _Eomma_!" sorak Changmin terdengar terkejut, " _Jinca_? _Eomma_?"

" _Ne_ , _eomma_ - _ga_." Jaejoong tak dapat menahan haru. Ah, Changmin _ie_ , _eomma_ ingin sekali memelukmu.

" _Eomma_ _bogoshippeo_. Kapan _eomma_ pulang?" sahut Changmin cepat. Seperti tidak sabar.

Jaejoong tersenyum, sedih. " _Molla_. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa Eunsun baik-baik saja?"

" _Jaljinae_. Tapi Eunsun selalu murung. Dia tak bisa tidur kalau tidak bersama _appa_."

Hah.. menghela napas. Ternyata tak dirinya saja yang bersedih. Putri bungsunya bahkan berubah. "Kau sendiri bagaimana? Sekolahmu? Dan _appa_?"

"Min _ie_ baik-baik saja _eomma_ , tapi.. Min _ie_ lapar. _Appa_ tidak bisa masak. Masakan _halmoni_ juga tidak terlalu enak." Curhat si sulung. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum mendengar keluhan Changmin. Anak ini benar-benar tak bisa makan dengan baik kalau bukan ia yang memasak. " _Appa_ belum pulang."

"Baiklah. Min _ie_ jaga Eunsun, _ne_? _Eomma_ akan berusaha pulang secepatnya. _Eottae_?" ya, dia harus segera kembali. Mereka membutuhkan Jaejoong, begitu pula dirinya.

" _Yaksokhae_? _Ppali-ieyo eomma_!" Changmin terdengar bersemangat. Bocah itu pasti amat senang mendengar ibunya akan segera pulang.

" _Ne_. Ingat pesan _eomma_. Jaga adikmu." 

" _Ne eomma_."

"Ya sudah. _Saranghae_ Changmin _ie_. _Annyeong_."

" _Annyeong eomma_."

Sambungan telepon terputus. Menjauhkan benda persegi panjang itu dari telinga dan menggenggam erat. Meski tak bisa melihat secara langsung keadaan kedua anaknya yang terpenting ia tahu mereka baik-baik saja. Air mata yang sempat terhenti kembali mengalir. Ah, dia tak boleh menangis. Ia harus kuat. Dia harus bisa memperjuangkan keutuhan keluarganya. Tak bisa hanya duduk diam di sini tanpa melakukan apapun.

Jaejoong harus bertindak mempertahan keluarga yang ia tingglkan. Baiklah, demi keluargaku, demi kelangsungan kebahagiaanku, demi anak-anakku, suami dan juga demi diriku sendiri, batin Jaejoong. Ia harus bisa melakukannya. Dia akan membuktikan pada sang ibu dan semuanya bahwa ia bahagia terhadap pilihannya. Bahwa ia tidak salah pilih.

 **xx**

Sudah lebih dari dua minggu rumah keluarga Jung terlihat sepi dan lengang. Biasanya di siang hari akan terdengar jeritan atau tawa anak kecil, namun tak terdengar lagi sejak ke pergian sang Nyonya rumah, istri dari Yunho, Jaejoong. Di hari minggu ini pun, rumah keluarga Jung seperti tak berpenghuni, sungguh sunyi. Sementara di dalam rumah tersebut, si kepala keluarga sedang menyuruh anak bungsunya untuk tidur siang dan si sulung bermain sendirian dengan mainannya. Walau keadaannya begitu, tak ada suara yang kedengaran. Mrs. Jung selaku Ibu dari Yunho hanya terduduk di sofa ruang tengah rumah dan memperhatikan Changmin bermain.

" _Appa_ nyanyikan lagu tida beluang." pinta Eunsun pada Yunho. Mereka berbaring di atas ranjang besar di kamar Yunho.

"Lagu tiga beruang?" ulang Yunho atas permintaan anak bungsunya itu, Eunsun.

" _Ne_ , _eomma_ dulu cuka menyanyikannya 'tuk Eun." Sahut Eunsun sambil memainkan jari-jari kecilnya di tangan Yunho.

"Ye, tapi Eunsun janji harus tidur yaa.." balas Yunho sembari mengecup kening Eunsun.

"Um!"

" _Gomsemariga_.." Yunho mulai menyanyikan lirik demi lirik pada lagu tiga beruang yang diminta Eunsun sebagai nyanyian pengantar tidur seraya mengusap puncak kepala putrinya tersebut agar tidur.

Begitulah ke seharian Yunho sekarang, mengurus buah hatinya penuh kasih sayang agar lupa pada kesedihannya yang kehilangan sang Ibu dua minggu yang lalu. Tak hanya Eunsun yang diberinya perhatian lebih, ia juga memberikannya pada putra sulungnya, Changmin. Namun Changmin seperti lebih bisa menerima keadaan ketimbang Eunsun. Setiap hari ia selalu mengusahakan agar pulang lebih awal supaya bisa menemani kedua anaknya. Juga di hari minggu, ia tak pergi kemanapun, hanya di rumah bermain dengan anaknya. Oleh sebab itu, pintu rumahnya akhir-akhir ini jarang terbuka, karena ia menjaga anak-anaknya di dalam rumah.

Yunho sebenarnya juga merindukan sosok sang istri di sampingnya, namun apa daya, ia tak bisa melakukan apapun saat petugas transmigrasi datang ke rumahnya dan memberikan surat untuk memulangkan Jaejoong ke Negara asalnya, Jepang sebab masa tinggal istrinya di Korea telah habis. Ia lupa akan hal itu, seharusnya mereka mengurusnya sejak dulu. Kini Yunho hanya bisa berharap supaya sang istri kembali padanya.

 **xx**

"Eunsun- _ah_! _Ppali_.." teriak seorang bocah kecil berpakaian seragam sebuah sekolah dengan tali botol minuman berkalung di lehernya, tas ransel di punggung dan kotak bekal makanan di genggaman tangan kanan. Ia berdiri di teras rumah dengan wajah cemberut, mulut sedikit dimajukan dan pipi menggembung. Walau dengan ekspresi kesal begitu, tetap kelihatan sangat menggemaskan.

"Tunggu saja." sahut pria tampan bertubuh jangkung di sebelah si bocah kecil tadi, yang tak lain adalah ayahnya sambil mengacak rambutnya gemas.

"Tadaaaaaa~~~" seorang gadis kecil keluar dari dalam rumah mengenakan pakaian gaun berwarna biru dengan motif gambar bunga-bunga kecil. Merentangkan kedua tangan seolah menunjukkan pakaiannya dan tersenyum senang. " _Yeppeo_?" tanyanya.

" _Ani_!" balas Changmin, anak tertua di keluarga Jung langsung dengan cueknya. Ia kesal karena hampir terlambat pergi ke sekolah di sebabkan adik perempuannya ingin ikut mengantarkan.

Eunsun menatap Changmin dengan mata menyipit. Menggembungkan pipinya lalu bibir mengerucut menandakan ia sebal, " _mwoya_? _Oppa nappeun_!"

"Jangan bertengkar." kata Yunho mencoba menengahi kedua anaknya yang akan bertengkar jika tak dilarang. Yunho mendekati Ensun kemudian menggendongnya. " _Uri_ Eunsun _yeppeoya_."

" _Jinca appa_?" Tanya Eunsun senang karena di puji oleh sang ayah.

" _Ne_." jawab Yunho. Dia juga berjalan mendekati Changmin yang masih cemberut kemudian mengusap kepalanya. " _Ja_ , kita berangkat. Nanti Min _ie_ terlambat." ajak Yunho.

Changmin menganggukkan kepala. Ayah beserta anak itu berjalan keluar dari halaman rumah yang cukup luas. Di depan rumah ada sebuah mobil berwarna abu-abu yang adalah mobil milik keluarga Jung. Hari ini Yunho berencana mengantarkan Changmin ke sekolah bersama dengan Eunsun.

Sesampainya di luar pagar, Yunho menurunkan Eunsun kemudian membuka pintu mobil supaya Changmin dan Eunsun bisa masuk. Sebelum ia juga masuk ke dalam mobilnya, tiba-tiba sebuah taksi berhenti tepat di depan pekarangan rumah. Ia memperhatikan taksi tersebut agak lama, hingga pintu penumpang mobil taksi terbuka secara perlahan-lahan dan keluarlah seorang lelaki dari dalamnya. Sejenak ia terdiam mengamati _namja_ yang baru saja keluar dari dalam taksi kemudian raut wajahnya berubah seperti orang terkejut dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

"Joong _ie_?" gumam Yunho.

Ya, yang Yunho lihat memang Jaejoong, istrinya yang pergi lebih dari dua minggu, kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyum mengembang. Yunho berjalan dengan pelan menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Yunho- _ya_."

Layaknya pasangan sejoli yang lama tak berjumpa, Yunho dan Jaejoong saling menghampiri kemudian berpelukan sangat erat. Ingin melampiaskan rasa rindunya yang lama terpendam dan menumpuk di dalam relung hati masing-masing. Haru, itu yang mereka rasakan. Biarpun hanya dalam hitungan minggu tak bertemu, tetap saja kerinduan yang mereka rasakan sangat dalam.

Yunho membenamkan wajahnya di bahu kanan Jaejoong untuk menahan air mata yang hampir keluar. Orang yang begitu ia cintai akhirnya bisa ia peluk lagi, ia rasakan lagi kehadirannya. Perasaan bahagia kini menyeruak menyebar ke seluruh tubuh keduanya, tentu mereka bahagia. Karena rasa cinta, rasa sayang, rasa kasih yang mereka miliki membuat mereka tak kuasa menahan air mata yang akhirnya keluar juga dan jatuh membasahi wajah mereka.

Jaejoong mempererat pelukannya merasakan kehangatan tubuh sang suami yang berhasil ia dekap sekarang. Nyaman, itu yang ia rasakan. Rasa bahagia turut hadir dalam hatinya memperindah suasana pagi di kota Seoul saat ini baginya. Menutup mata merasakan semuanya dan menikmati. Air mata yang membasahi wajahnya adalah air mata kebahagiaan, bukan air mata kesedihan lagi. Ia bahagia, sungguh. Bisa bertemu dengan suami yang sangat dicintai telah menjadi keinginan yang sangat kuat sejak beberapa hari lalu. Mereka berpelukan sangat lama, seolah-olah tak ada orang yang akan mengusik kegiatan mereka saat ini. Saling berpelukan menyalurkan rasa rindu yang selama ini tertanam.

" _Eommaaaa_ ~" panggilan ini membuat pasangan suami-istri tadi tersadar dan melepaskan pelukan mereka kemudian melihat sepasang anak kecil yang berdiri di belakang Yunho yang menatap Jaejoong dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Langsung saja Jaejoong berjongkok dan membuka lebar kedua tangannya, ia tersenyum bahagia melihat kedua anaknya. Changmin juga Eunsun berlari lalu memeluk sang Ibu yang sangat mereka rindukan.

" _Eommmaaaa_.. hiks!" isak si bungsu, Eunsun memeluk Jaejoong dan menempelkan pipi kanannya di pipi kiri Jaejoong.

" _Bogoshippeo_ _eomma_.." sambung si sulung, Changmin juga melakukan hal sama dengan adiknya, menempelkan pipi kirinya di pipi kanan Jaejoong sembari memeluk sang ibu yang sangat ia rindukan.

" _Nado bogoshippeoyo_." balas Jaejoong mengecupi pipi kedua anaknya. Air matanya tak bisa dibendung lagi, ia menangis sambil memeluk kedua anaknya yang sangat ia kasihi. Akhirnya, setelah lebih dari dua minggu ia berhasil kembali ke keluarganya dan bisa memeluk kedua anaknya dengan hangat dan penuh rasa sayang.

Air mata Yunho jatuh melihat pemandangan di depannya. Ia terharu. Dia mendekat pada istrinya yang sedang memeluk kedua anaknya dan juga memberi pelukan hangat pada orang-orang yang dicintai itu. Mereka semua saling berpelukan dalam tangisan haru. Beginilah keluarga yang saling menyayangi satu sama lain, bagi siapapun yang melihatnya pasti juga akan meneteskan air mata. Berpelukan untuk saling berbagi kasih dan melepas rindu yang sangat dalam. Lama mereka berpelukan hingga lupa dengan waktu yang terus berjalan.

" _Jweisonge_ , bukannya aku ingin mengganggu kalian.."

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya, begitupula dengan Jaejoong. Si _namja_ cantik berdiri sambil menghapus air mata yang tadi membasahi pipi putihnya dan melihat seorang pria berumur berdiri didekatnya.

"Nona ini belum membayar ongkos taksinya." ujar si sopir taksi yang tadi ditumpangi Jaejoong. Mengira si lelaki adalah seorang perempuan.

"Ah ya.. maaf." kata Jaejoong baru teringat ia belum membayar ongkos taksi dan dengan cepat merogoh isi tasnya.

"Biar aku saja." kata Yunho lalu mengambil dompetnya yang berada di saku celana, mengambil beberapa uang lembar dari dalam dompet dan memberikannya pada _unjongisa_ itu.

" _Gamsahamnida_." ujar si _unjongisa_ sambil membungkukkan badannya dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

" _Gomawo_." Jaejoong menggenggam jemari Yunho.

" _Cheonma_.." sahut Yunho sambil tersenyum.

 **xXx**

 _ **Epilog**_

"Bagaimana kau bisa kembali ke Korea secepat ini?" Tanya Yunho yang duduk di sofa sambil memangku Eunsun.

Mereka sekarang berada di dalam rumah. Changmin merengek tidak mau ke sekolah karena ingin bersama sang ibu yang baru saja sampai. Si bungsu juga ikut merengek membantu sang kakak supaya diijinkan membolos. Kali ini mereka kompak. Bagus sekali.

"Aku minta bantuan pada teman lamaku yang ada di Jepang. Dia bekerja di kantor transmigrasi." Jawab Jaejoong setelah menghembuskan napasnya lalu mengusap puncak kepala putra sulungnya yang duduk di antara dia dan Yunho.

"Oh." Yunho menganggukkan kepala, "syukurlah, kupikir kau akan kesulitan mengurus surat-surat tinggalmu selama di Korea."

"Ya~ dan sekarang aku sudah resmi menjadi warga Negara Korea." Kata Jaejoong membuat Yunho melihatnya dengan tatapan heran. Ia mengerti maksud dari tatapan suaminya itu. " _Ne_ , jadi tak akan ada yang bisa mendeportasiku ke Jepang." tambahnya senang.

"Berarti kau akan bisa tinggal di Korea selamanya?" Tanya Yunho tak percaya akan ucapan sang istrinya.

"Yap!" sahut Jaejoong mantab.

" _Omona_ ~ aku senang sekali mendengarnya." Yunho langsung mendaratkan kecupan di kening Jaejoong membuat _namja_ cantik itu sedikit malu, sebab si suami menciumnya di depan kedua anak mereka.

" _Eomma_.. _appa_ , _poppo_?" celetuk si bungsu dalam pangkuan Yunho.

"Yah! Kau ini masih kecil sudah tahu _poppo_ - _poppo_ an, Eunsun- _ssi_!" geram Jaejoong main-main pada Eunsun yang langsung memeluk Yunho.

Jaejoong mencubit pipi tembem Eunsun dengan gemas lalu pasangan suami istri itu tertawa bahagia karena kembali bersatu sebagai satu keluarga dengan kedua anak mereka yang tentu sangat mereka sayangi.

 _ **The END**_

Wokeh. Ini _oneshoot_.

Yah, semoga menikmati buat semuanya..

Aku mau istirahat dulu. Lagi sibuk. Jadi FF yang masih bersambung mungkin agak lama. He he

Ah, besok ada jadwal main ke rumah camer~ doain yoo.. ahahaha~

 _Mind to review_?


End file.
